Talk:Keep Calm and Flutter On/@comment-2170890-20130120220010
I won't lie guys, I was dreading this episode when I first heard of it, and kind of hoped it would be a joke or that something else would fly in and save us when this episode finally aired. However, when I watched it, I actually kind of liked it. give or take some minor stuff. Obviously seeing Discord canonically reform was enough to make some of us fear the out come of the episode - I'm not really in any opinion of the character to be honest. I liked how he was used in his first episode(s), and appreciate and understand his fan following - so I knew that if this episode ruined him in any way, it would be a much more bigger deal than it should. Also, people also fear for their fanfictions when a character goes in the opposite path to where they "should" be in chorespondance to their fanfictions. I used to be like this - I am planning on doing a fanseries which is set after Friendship is Magic, but seeing as most of the main storylines are planned, and FIM is not yet finished, I realized that both storylines could contradict each other, so I chose to set my fan series in an alternative future (in other words, my fanseries is'' not'' canon) just in case something ever happens in the show that contradicts where I want the canon characters to be too much (so much so it makes my storyline impossible). Ironically so far, nothing seems to have contradicted my storyline too much at all (in fact some episodes like Wonderbolts Accadamy, and Sleepless in Ponyville actually made my fanseries closer to canon). The thing is though, this episode has been done. There have been several Discord reforms in fanon, and it kind of felt like I was watching one of them, but for the most part it actually made some level of sense. For the majority of the episode, they took their time into reforming him, and did the storyline at a somewhat realisistic pace. The only time the messed up was at the end, when it kind of just happened - I get that he "understood" friendship, but they could have done more to show it happening. It's like Trixie - she is not yet reformed, but she is closer to it. They handled her return in a more realistic way, and they started to with Discord, and then rushed it, but all in all I enjoyed the episode, and don't mind him reforming - seeing as he's the first G4 villain to do so when you think about it. It was kind of reminicent of G1. Why can't I create another paragraph!? Oh who, cares? I'll end this by saying even this episode doesn't ruin fanon for me (i.e. my fanseries) to be honest, I had absolutely no idea where to include him anyway so this episode may have saved me from forcing a character into the story. The only thing that this episode contradicts fanon with (for many bronies, not just me) is that Discord and Celestia may have been friends at one point (or more if you prefer) this episode kind of proved that they were never friends, even though the way the dialogue in his first episode kind of sugested they were at one point, at least to me. I hope the spellings okay the computer is being weird.